


Lot

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [39]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angel Wings, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie zadaje trudne pytania.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 39 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lot

Minęło już ponad pół roku, od kiedy z własnej woli przyjął rolę samotnego ojca, a wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że jego mieszkanie nie należy już tylko do niego.

— Jak to jest latać? — spytała Trixie, siadając naprzeciwko niego z zeszytem. Spojrzał na nią pytająco. — Potrafisz latać, prawda? Przecież jesteś aniołem.

— Kiedyś — uściślił.

— Więc, jak to jest. Albo było.

Zastanowił się. Minęło sporo czasu, od jego ostatniego lotu, ale dalej pamiętał to specyficzne uczucie… Jak mógł to wytłumaczyć? Dla niego było to jak oddychanie.

— A jak to jest chodzić?

— Męcząco.

— Latanie tak samo.

A mimo wszystko, brakowało mu tego.


End file.
